Digi Sentai Virtaulranger
by Pikatwig
Summary: Some time after the tenure of the Tokkyugers, a new evil arises from a virtual reality and seeks to destroy our world. But luckily, hope is found in five heroes chosen from Earth, they are the Digi Sentai Virtualranger!
1. Level 1: Birth of the Digi Sentai

Pikatwig: Okay, an OC Sentai story, good idea. Now let me go on and say this idea has been LONG in the making. But after so many problems with concepts, and changing the story… I had to ask for help.

KKD: One second. *checks body to see he was back to normal* Okay, I'm ready. Yes folks, it's me, KKD Silver, Master of the Crossover, working on his own OC Sentai, which, BTW, this team is hinted at in Gokai-Ponies if you ever read that.

Pikatwig: Yea. Anyway, I tried to do the story on my own, and then… it failed.

KKD: Turns out, for something like this, he needed someone to give him a little helping hand to get it kickstarted.

Pikatwig: Anyway, this is going to be fun, and I hope you're ready to bond with a new team.

KKD: Just the typical heads up, no one here owns Super Sentai, it belongs to Toei, Bandai, and it's respective owners. However, the majority of this, in terms of original concepts, are all owned by Pikatwig, and were aided in development by KKD Silver, and… uh… did anyone else help you here, Pika?

Pikatwig: Well… I did get the idea for video game heroes from watching Wreck-It Ralph with a friend.

KKD: Just checking. In any case, shall we get started with this, Pika?

Pikatwig: Yep.

* * *

Sometime ago in an unknown world, it was a digital plain of reality, founded by humans by pure accident. The beings who lived here are called the Digipros, and while they look human, they are different from real humans.

One day, however, when the video game crash occurred in the world of humans, one particular Digipro got ill. It was the king of the Virtual World, and he eventually died… leaving his wife to raise their son on their own. When eventually, the NES came around, and gave the world renewed life.

The son of the king went on to become the ruler for many years, as more games became created, and the world became a beautiful place. But to the eyes of the Digipros, the human world was nothing more than myth.

The world was at peace… until a great war that ravaged the land. Digipros were deleted, and the world was left in ruins. While the world was saved… it was a day that the human world is totally unaware of…

* * *

Years later, we arrive in the city of Captendia, which was a rather industrialized city, was no castle city like a certain city, and Captendia is peaceful.

The main focus however, is a small place called Mitsuhide High School, where a male was dropped off, he had black spiked hair, was wearing a white shirt with a red jacket, black jeans, he has blue eyes, with blue and cyan shoes. It was his first day, so he was just getting used to his new surroundings.

"So this is Mitsuhide," he said to himself, as he walked in, the halls looking like those found in all sorts of high school, lockers lining the walls between classrooms, and the lockers were black in color, "Now, uh… where do I go again?"

He wasn't watching where he was going, and he bumped into someone taller than him, who was in a soccer uniform that was white and violet and had windswept black hair and brown eyes.

"Oh, sorry," the new kid apologized.

"Just watch where you're going, new guy," the soccer player responded.

"Okay…?" the new kid said, as he walked in another direction, and bumped into someone else.

"Ah! Gomen, I-I… I wasn't looking. I deeply apologize," the girl he bumped into, having a sort of crimson hair color, green eyes, was wearing a violet and white top, with a yellow skirt, yellow stockings and black shoes, responded as she knelt down to pick up her books and school supplies she dropped.

"It's fine, hey, can you tell me how to get to A-140?" the new kid asked.

"Oh, that's my first period. I'm **Ohba Mayu**, who are you?" the girl, Mayu, asked.

"**Fujita Kiyonaga**. But please, call me **Kiyo,**" the new kid, Kiyo, told Mayu.

"Alrighty Kiyo, follow me," Mayu told him, as they started walking towards the classroom in question.

* * *

"...So as long as I'm here, how's life here at Mitsuhide High?" Kiyo asked.

"It's a lot of fun. The school has all sorts of nice things to offer, such as arts classes, video game classes, manga classes, and so on." Mayu told Kiyo.

"Sounds cool," Kiyo admitted before realizing something, "Wait… did you just say they have classes in video games?"

"More like video game history. But, the school wasn't always this much fun. Around two years ago, there used to be a really mean guy in charge, and this place was strict, dress codes, budgets cuts to the fun stuff… ugh. Just glad a new principal came around and changed all that," Mayu responded.

"Thank goodness," Kiyo sighed with relief before they arrived at their homeroom, A-140.

"Oh, here we are," Mayu replied as she opened the door, letting Kiyo in first.

The class was a science class, and there were currently 22 students in class along with the teacher, who had messy black hair, brown eyes, wearing a red top with a tyrannosaurus depicted on his shirt, black jeans, and a pair of red converse shoes.

"Hello. You must be the new student," the teacher smiled upon seeing him, "I'm Kiryuu Daichi."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Fujita Kiyonaga, but call me Kiyo," Kiyo smiled as he shook hands with the teacher.

"Pleasure to meet you, Kiyo."

Kiyo looked around, and saw a seat at the table that Mayu is at, and took the spot.

"You don't mind if I sit here with you, do you?" Kiyo asked.

"Go ahead," Mayu smiled, as Kiyo took the seat, and class began.

"Good morning class, I trust you all had a great Summer Break," Kiryuu replied.

* * *

"Hai," they nodded, as Daichi handed out some packets, saying what was needed for the class, and part of the packet was a fill in about who the person is. "This will serve as your syllabus for the semester, so be sure you have everything you need for this class by next week."

Kiyo raised his hand.

"Yes? Do you have a question, Kiyo?" Daichi asked.

"What's with the paper on the back of the syllabus?"

"Good question. It's a sort of pamphlet to fill out so I can get to know you all a bit better," Daichi explained, "I won't be requiring you to turn any actual assignments in this week, so all you have to do this week is fill out the pamphlet, and turn it in by this Friday at the earliest, or by next Monday at the latest."

The class nodded, and then started to fill it out, while Kiyo was about to, he found out he didn't have any pencils. _'That's impossible, I had a container full of them for… oh great. They must've fallen out!'_

As he struggled to search for something to use, he was suddenly handed a pencil. Surprised, he turned to see it was Mayu who gave the pencil to him.

"Thanks," he smiled, taking the pencil, and began to write. He looked around the room for a moment, and saw some dinosaur bones in the back of the room. _'Wonder why he's got those here?'_

Daichii simply was working on something on his computer, and he looked over at some of the bones, smiling at them.

"He used to be an excavator, meaning he dug up bones. I know this because I had a relative who had him for a teacher," Mayu told Kiyo.

"Oh… cool," Kiyo gawked, as he wrote in a few answers.

"So Kiyo, where'd you come from?" Mayu asked. "I never saw you last year, and I know new kids. I'm a chief yearbook editor."

"Oh. Well, I just moved into town a couple weeks back from America, after moving there from Tokyo" Kiyo answered.

"Nice." Mayu said, impressed, as a male walked in, a bit late, this person being the soccer player Kiyo bumped into earlier.

"Sorry I'm late, Kiryuu-sensei!" the boy panted.

"It's okay, Yuuto. Just take your syllabus here and fill out the pamphelt in the back," Daichi replied. The soccer player, Yuuto, then took the syllabus, and walked over to a table across from Mayu and Kiyo.

"I didn't think _he'd _be in this class," Kiyo whispered to Mayu.

"Oh, Yuuto's a big shot around here. Never been sure why, but one thing you should know, he ALWAYS messes with new kids. So… be careful around him," Mayu warned.

"...Thanks for the heads-up," Kiyo replied.

"Oi, Yuuto, look, new kid alert," one of Yuuto's friends said, pointing out Kiyo.

"Oh him. ...Yea… I bumped into him earlier," Yuuto smirked.

"_Oh no,_" Kiyo sighed in English as Yuuto walked over.

"Oh, you think you're such a big shot? Knowing English?" Yuuto scoffed as one of his friends walked over.

"No. I was born in Tokyo, but moved to America, and now I'm back in Jap-" Kiyo started, when his bag was taken off of his shoulders.

"Shut up will ya? Shun, dump this trash out, will ya?" Yuuto scoffed, handing the bag to his friend, who was thinner, had blonde hair, green eyes, was wearing a violet and white top, and brown shorts, opened up Kiyo's bag and then turned it upside down, causing some journals, a lunchbox, a comic book, a Wii U, and a plushie to fall out.

* * *

"Hey? What's this?" Shun responded, picking up the plushie, which happened to be one of a green cartoonish looking dinosaur, "A Yoshi plushie? Really?"

"Yea… it's been mine since I was little, now give it back!" Kiyo demanded, but Yuuto just held him back.

"Listen kid. I'm in charge at this school. And if you got problems, you gotta go through me," Yuuto smirked.

"Yea, go through him!" Shun added with an annoying laugh.

Then someone grabbed his arm, it was Daichi, and he had an angry look on his face.

"That's enough out of you, mister. Now get back to your seat; no messing with new students in my classes, you know that," Daichi growled.

Shun and Yuuto then put the stuff down, and went back to their seats.

"You okay Kiyo?" Daichi asked.

"Yea… I guess," Kiyo sighed as he put his belongings back into his bag, "Do those two always act like that?"

"Yep, sadly." Daichi sighed, as Mayu started to help Kiyo with his bag. "I'm sorry about their behaviour."

"It's fine," Kiyo responded, as he got his bag back on his shoulders, and got back to work on the pamphlet.

"Don't worry, he tends to move on once he finds someone else newer," Mayu assured.

"Alrighty… I guess," Kiyo shrugged.

* * *

**Level 1: Birth of the Digi Sentai**

* * *

After a while, the bell rang for second period, which for Kiyo was astronomy. In the class was about the same number as the previous, but the professor was dressed in a somewhat more formal suit, which contradicted his wild pompadour hairstyle and his brown eyes.

Kiyo looked around, and saw that Mayu wasn't in this class, but he did see someone in a formal blue school uniform, neatly combed hair, and a pair of black glasses over his green eyes.

"Good day class," the teacher smiled. "For those of you who don't know me, I'm Hoshi Genze, and I'll be your astronomy teacher this year."

Kiyo looked for a seat, and sat by the boy in blue. "Hi, I'm Fujita Kiyonaga, but call me Kiyo"

"Boku wa **Konae Roka**. Yoroshiku," the boy replied, adjusting his glasses.

"Yoro… what?" Kiyo asked.

"Yoroshiku. It means 'pleased to meet you.' You never heard it before?" Roka inquired.

"Sorry, my Japanese is a bit rough, I've lived in America for some time," Kiyo informed, as the teacher walked over to them.

"Welcome back, Roka-san. And who're you?" Genze greeted.

"Kiyo," Kiyo greeted.

"Pleased to meet you. Been living in the U.S.?"

"Yea."

"Just checking seeing how obvious that accent is. No offense," Genze replied.

"None taken," Kiyo nodded before Genze handed the syllabus for the course, with Roka taking his copy an neatly placing it in a three ring binder.

"You're neat." Kiyo told Roka.

"I prefer organized," Roka replied.

Kiyo chuckled, and then class began.

"This week, as with most classes, you are not required to turn in any assignments or work on any, but I would personally recommend you read the syllabus, as we'll be going over what is required of you in this course," Genze replied.

"Okay," the class nodded.

'_This will be going on for a while,'_ Kiyo sighed in his mind.

* * *

Soon, seventh period gym rolled around. Kiyo ended up walking into the gym, now in a red t-shirt and black shorts, and he soon saw Mayu and Roka there as well, Mayu in a yellow t-shirt and Roka in blue, but they had the same shorts and sneakers.

"Hi Mayu, Roka. Glad to see you guys again," Kiyo smiled, approaching the two.

"Oh, you know Roka?" Mayu smiled.

"Good to see you again… Kiyo, right?" Roka replied.

"Hai," Kiyo nodded to Roka before turning to Mayu, "He and I share astronomy class together."

"Cool. And meanwhile, me and you share math and science," Mayu noted.

"Interesting," Roka nodded when they heard a whistle before turning to see the gym coach, who was a girl wearing a pink t-shirt under a pink hoodie, the black sports shorts, white sneakers, and her black-brown hair was seen tied in a ponytail which contrasted her green eyes.

"Good afternoon class! My name is Kozuki Amy, and I'll be your gym coach this year," she smiled, ignoring the guys whistling at her.

"Uh… what was that all about?" Kiyo asked.

"Lots of guys have a crush on her. I guess it makes sense, since she is actually 17," Mayu whispered.

"Wow… quite young for a teacher," Kiyo noted.

"Now then class, as with every class, we'll begin with a few simple stretches, so get in a straight line in front of me before we begin," Amy spoke as the males almost immediately got into one right in front of their teacher. Kiyo, Roka and Mayu walked up, and they began to stretch, following Amy's instructions so they can begin. "Okay, with that, we will begin with a couple laps around the outside track. Follow me."

"Does she tend to work out students a lot?" Kiyo whispered to Mayu & Roka.

"Yea, but she's really kind. And she cares about her students, go on, talk to her and see for yourself Kiyo-kun," Mayu told him.

"I'll try… I just don't want the other guys to pound me for doing so," Kiyo replied, a bit nervous.

However, most of the male students had begun to go around the track, letting Kiyo relax a bit before approaching Amy.

"Hi," Kiyo waved.

"Oh hello. You're one of the new students, aren't you? Kiyo, right?" Amy guessed.

"Yea, that's me. Yoroshiku, Sensei-chan," Kiyo smiled.

"You moved from America recently?" Amy checked.

"Yea."

"Very nice, I had a relative who lived there once, specifically in Los Angeles. Where in America did you move from?"

"Hmm… one of the Hawaiian Islands," Kiyo admitted.

"Oh _nice_. I heard it's a very nice place to live in. I hope we can get along well together," Amy smiled.

"Yea," Kiyo nodded, as he got moving to catch up with Mayu and Roka.

"...Such a nice kid… too bad a lot of students here don't like those who come from the States that much," Amy sighed.

* * *

"So, how was Ms. Kozuki?" Mayu asked later after-school.

"Very nice," Kiyo admitted.

"So many boys like her… it's a bit annoying. She's told us quite a bit, because, well, follow us," Roka said, leading Kiyo to a video game/ice cream place.

"Wow! What a place," Kiyo gawked, seeing the place, which was called Virtual-Land.

"Yea, a lot of people at school come here to relax before returning home," Mayu informed as Roka walked over to the counter to order some ice cream.

"Oh, Kiyo, hey," Amy's voice said, surprising him as he turned to see Kiyo running the ice cream soda fountain.

"Amy-sensei?! What're you doing her?" Kiyo gawked.

"I work here too. In fact, I own the place," Amy informed.

"Seriously?" Kiyo gawked, "That's very impressive!"

"Yea, I guess. But, I try to keep it a secret, cause I'm pretty sure any guy that's crushing on me would make this place packed," Amy whispered.

"Oh, I get ya," Kiyo nodded.

Kiyo walked over to where Mayu was sitting, and then took out his Wii U to play.

"Still amazed with how portable Nintendo made a lot of these game recently," Kiyo noted, currently playing Super Mario 3D World.

"Yea… Nintendo's always very innovative," Mayu added, as Roka came over with a strawberry/mint swirl for Mayu, a rocky road for himself, and a plain vanilla for Kiyo.

"Sorry, I didn't know what you'd want, so I just got you plain vanilla," Roka apologized to Kiyo.

"It's okay." Kiyo nodded.

* * *

Over in the Virtual Reality, a small character rushed up as fast as he could go. He was a bipedal dragon of a young age with white scales, violet spines and belly scales, along with yellow eyes.

"I gotta hurry! ...Time's running out…" he panted, running as fast as he could. Arriving at a throne room. "**Princess Serena!** PRINCESS SERENA!"

Sitting at the throne was a very majestic looking woman, wearing what looked like a Japanese white & light blue kimono with a regal floral pattern, flowing blonde hair, and blue eyes.

"**Digitas**? What's the matter?" the woman, Princess Serena, asked.

"The Deletars have swept over the city, and are on their way here!" the dragon, Digitas panicked.

"Oh dear," Serena gawked.

Suddenly, a strange circle of code appeared in the center of the room before a figure materialized from it. It was a male figure that has a helmet with large "ears", a very robotic appearance, and lightning patterns in yellow all over his dark green-black armor.

"RedDeath," Serena scowled upon seeing the figure appear as the circle of code vanished.

"**Ah yes, Princess Serena, the sole ruler of the Virtual World. Such an honor to meet you, but I'm afraid I can't let you interfere with our plans,"** the figure, RedDeath, replied as he summoned an orb of golden electricity in his hand before blasting it at Serena.

It struck near where the human heart would be, making her flinch for a second before the occasional spark of the stuff arose once for a couple seconds before stopping.

"What did you do to her you Virus!" Digitas snapped, insulting RedDeath.

"**Oh nothing that can't be undone. Now then, if you'd simply show me where you keep the Virtualranger technology, I'd gladly undo what I have done to you Princess Serena,"**

"Don't listen to him, Digitas! They must've get their hands on the Virtualranger equipment!" Serena shouted, as for the moment, she seemed stuck to her throne.

She managed to get up, and Digitas used a flame attack of sorts, causing a smoke cloud to fill the area.

Serena and Digitas soon arrived at a secret area below the throne room, Digitas looking very confused.

"What is this place, Princess?" he asked.

Serena didn't say anything, and turned on a light switch, causing the room to brighten up, and show all sorts of equipment and technology.

"Here Digitas, is where all of the Virtualranger gear is. It's clear the Deletars know of the Virutalrangers, but… it's also clear they've heard the legends of, _the other world_," Serena informed.

"The… _other_ world?"

"But… they don't know of the danger they're in, we gotta try and get to their world and warn them."

Digitas nodded, looking around at the room, before his eyes came to rest on a table and seeing 5 oddly designed blasters, like a DS or 3DS was built right into the blasters.

"Where'd all this come from?" Digitas asked.

"I created it all," Serena informed.

"Wow…" Digitas gawked, reaching for one of them to examine it.

Serena, however, slapped his hand away from it. "Don't touch them. They're meant for the beings of the _other_ world to use," Serena told him, as she picked up containers full of coins, each one having an odd symbol on them, which looked like a sort of with a square and on it is a crown with five gems that had red, blue, yellow, black and pink on it, on the other side they had some animals, and a number.

"Are these suppose to work with the blasters?" Digitas asked.

"Yea. Digitas… I need you to head into the _other_ world, and find five champions." Serena said, as she opened up something, and using a sort of tablet, she opened up a portal. "Ah, I found a strong connection, Digitas, GO!"

"HAI!" Digitas nodded as he jumped right into the portal.

* * *

In Virtual-Land, the three friends were relaxing, and Amy had began to work on moving some games into the nearby area, and Kiyo walked over to help.

"Hey… need some help?" Kiyo offered.

"No, it's okay. I got this taken care of," Amy assured.

"Okay," Kiyo shrugged, walking back over to the table.

"That's it? You're not gonna insist on helping me?" Amy asked.

"I know when someone's certain they can handle. But feel free to ask if you do need help. I'm not doing anything in particular," Kiyo answered.

"Well, you're neat Kiyo. Most guys insist on helping me with everything… and then again, those guys are usually ones who happen to have a crush on me," Amy replied.

Kiyo shrugged, as he took out a piece of paper to draw. He began to sketch something when Mayu looked at the Wii U Gamepad he had.

"Well, we're closing. So, see you all at school tomorrow," Amy bid, as the three friends took their leave.

"...I guess I better get going, too," Kiyo sighed as he walked over and picked up his Wii U Gamepad.

Mayu then watched him walk, and then sped up a bit. "Hey, I live over here too." Mayu smiled.

"Really? Wow, what coincidence," Kiyo gawked. Mayu then smiled at him, and then they walked along.

"So how was your first day at school?" Mayu asked, Kiyo.

"It was good, I suppose." Kiyo shrugged.

"Hey, if it's about those guys from earlier, don't worry about it," Mayu smiled.

"Okay,"

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere else entirely, was a castle. It looked unique as it looked a bit out of place with it's how it looked like a Shinto Shrine mixed with an NES' color scheme, a PS3's body as a secondary structure, and while it was virtual, it was in a different plain of reality than the Virtual World.

Inside this castle, we look upon the throne room, the throne looking like it was made up of the gray and red NES, and it's red and gold Japanese counterpart, the Famicom, not to mention the controllers of both looked like they were built right into the console.

"**RedDeath, how was the mission?"** a new person asked RedDeath as he walked over.

"**It went well, sire. There is very little chance that Serena will be able to leave this world for the **_**other**_** now," **RedDeath answered with dark grin on his face.

The new one smirked as he emerged from the shadows, looking like a humanoid turtle with an armored, spiked shell, horns on his head, super durable armor all over his body, as well as having blue fire patterns on said armor.

"**So the **_**other**_** world is real," **this figured replied.

"**Indeed. It appears YKLeter was correct about that," **RedDeath noted.

"**Yo guys,"** a third voice said as a third figure skipped in, this one being female and looks like a certain video game bounty hunter, except her armor is more clearly feminine and her visor is off to show her female face.

"**General Lizrus, how was the recon mission?"** RedDeath inquired.

"**Very well, RedDeath. Actmi, the forces are ready to invade the **_**other **_**world?" **the female, Lizrus, responded.

"**Of course, Lizrus!" **the male, Actmi, answered.

"**Good job my generals. Prepare…"** their leader said from the throne, but he is unseen, **"...for battle. Just in case, they, indeed show up."**

The generals just nodded as they prepared for what was about to happen.

* * *

The following day, Kiyo had arrived at Virtual-Land a little bit ahead of Mayu and Roka. Just a little bit.

"Oh, hey Kiyo-kun," Mayu waved, holding a container in her hands.

"Hi Mayu. Heya Roka. What's up. And what've you've got there?" Kiyo asked as Roka and Mayu sat down.

"Mayu is a pretty skilled baker," Roka informed.

"And I wanted to welcome you to our town, so I made you a small cake," Mayu added.

"Wow! ...Thanks you guys," Kiyo smiled.

"So… have either of you seen Amy?" Roka asked, when something registered in their minds.

"Actually… not since school," Mayu informed.

"That's odd, isn't it?" Kiyo checked.

"Yea, she's normally here right after school," Roka added, as some customers came in.

"Problem…" Mayu muttered.

"Big problem," Roka agreed when… they saw an employee go up and begin to serve the people. Kiyo walked over to him, and saw his nametag read Sohda Noburo, and noticed that this guy was wearing a green shirt, jeans, and sneakers.

"Uh… do you know where the owner is?"Kiyo inquired.

"Oh, she said she had something she needed to do," Noburo informed, "She'll be back in about… an hour or so"

"Okay, thanks," Kiyo smiled, as he got his order, and sat outside with Mayu and Roka.

Suddenly, without most people noticing, Kiyo's Wii U Gamepad turned on and a white figure struggled to… burst right out of the screen!

-Come on… come on…- the voice muttered, as he failed to get out, and he groaned.

"What… just happened?" Mayu asked.

"I don't know," Kiyo shrugged.

"Don't look at me," Roka defended before Kiyo noticed the light from his bag, which usually meant his Gamepad was on.

"Huh… hi?" Kiyo said a bit confused.

* * *

-Ai Digi-Digi!- the figure on the gamepad screen gasped, making Roka and Mayu react with their own gasps.

"...What the heck?" Roka gawked.

"Is that a… kid?" Mayu asked.

"Maybe. Hello," Kiyo waved.

-Well great, I'm stuck! Oh… you must be the being of the _other_ world! Well, greetings… whatever you call yourselves, I am here on behalf of my world's Princess,- the figure explained.

"We're being invaded by video games?" Mayu said confused.

"I knew this day would come!" Roka exclaimed.

"Oh brother…" Kiyo sighed, as the being on the Gamepad sighed as well.

-Should've known you wouldn't believe me… just like folks back home don't believe you people exist,- the figure mumbled.

"So… there really IS a world of video games out there?" Kiyo asked.

-...Uh… not really. But regardless, I'm here on a mission. And I'm a GOOD GUY! Wait… am I too late? Have they begun to invade?-

"Have _who_ begun to invade?" Roka asked, confused.

-Phew. Then I'm not too late! I'm Digitas, short for Digital Task Ally,- the figure explained, confirming his identity.

"Digitas? That sounds like an odd name,"

"And only the digital and task parts come into play? Where's the ally come in?" Roka asked.

-...I dunno. Princess Serena never told me.-

"And who's this Princess Serena?" Mayu added.

-She's the one who sent me on this mission, and she's the ruler of the Virtual World.-

"Okay… that just brings up so many more questions," Roka responded before electronics everywhere began to spark.

Then, much to everyone's surprise, a portal of data appears and out of it comes Princess Serena herself! However, she is soon followed by some robotic-looking grunts built from scrap metal with one half being black and the other half being gold. They even had some chainsaw-bladed melee weapons on their person.

"Man… Deletroids. Looks like this world is only beginning to be invaded," Serena groaned as she began to kick away the grunt, known as Deletroids, and doing it very effectively, managing to kick them enough times that they turned into scrap metal, before actually turning into the coins she had earlier.

However, she held her chest in pain, and fell to her knees.

-PRINCESS!- Digitas gasped from the gamepad. When suddenly, a portal appeared, and out came a half snake half vacuum cleaner; specifically the head looked like the head of Medusa, its body resembled jumbled vacuum cleaners with snakes wrapped around them, too, and that the left arm was a snake-itself.

"**Lookie lookie here, Princess Serena! Feeling under the weather now are ya?" **the monster chuckled evilly as he moved his snake arm closer and closer to the princess as it was ready to bite, when she shut her eyes, she didn't feel the pain at all, when she opened her eyes, she saw that Kiyo had stomped on the snake, and kicked it away.

"**You… how dare you strike at DigiVacobra?!" **the kaijin yelled at Kiyo in response.

"Hey, you okay?" Kiyo asked Princess Serena.

"...Yes… I'm okay," Serena nodded.

-What happened to Princess Serena?! Answer me you beast!- Digitas shouted, trying to move.

"Digitas… that you?" Serena asked.

-Yes, it's me Princess; I have no idea why I'm stuck in this thing, but I'm still here,- Digitas answered, still struggling to get out of the gamepad.

"Thanks for the help… who are you?" Serena asked Kiyo.

"Just call me, Kiyo," Kiyo answered, as Serena turned over to see Roka and Mayu knocking away some of the Deletoids like nothing, Roka's moves focusing on stealth and sneak attacks as he often dodged and tripped the grunts over, while Mayu had a bit more martial arts in her attacks, not letting up.

"You and your friends… are impressive, take this," Serena said.

* * *

"To be honest, this is my first time in actual combat," Kiyo admitted, before being handed the device that was back in the secret bunker of the Virtual World Castle, "...Huh? What's this gizmo?"

"Flip the top part open, put this in," Serena started, handing him one of the coins from earlier. "And then announce "Virtualranger, download'. You'll know what to do from there."

"...Hai," Kiyo nodded as he flipped open the top of the device, revealing an opening for some sort of item that was just big enough for the coin, behind the top part. Then he inserted the coin, sending off a red light from it.

"Virtualranger, download!" Kiyo shouted, as the top part began to process something, and then the words "VirtualRed Downloading" appeared on the top screen.

Suddenly, Kiyo was surrounded by a pillar of code as a virtual red bull's head floated around, a trail of data behind it. It flew around Kiyo, the data wrapping around Kiyo forming a new suit of sorts before "biting" on Kiyo's head, forming the helmet. When the pillar of code vanished, Kiyo was seemingly replaced by the new figure in the suit he had, which looked like something out of the first Tron movie with the grayish bodysuit, neon-light highlights, and a silver belt, but the gray was mixed with red, the neon highlights were a bright red, and his helmet had a black visor with designs of a bull, including bull horns on top.

"Sugoi!" Mayu shouted amazed.

"What happened to Kiyo?" Roka wondered.

"**Ma… masaka! Virtualranger?!" **DigiVacobra gawked.

Serena was helped up by Roka and Mayu, as she handed them similar items, and then Digitas used some sort of datafield to send her back to the Virtual World Castle Bunker, so she would be safe. And suddenly, any sort of pain she felt… was gone.

"...Wha… now what?" Roka gawked, still confused.

_-Just do what Kiyo did!- _Serena shouted from Digitas.

"Right," Mayu nodded as she did what Kiyo did first, "Virtualranger, Download!"

Similar to Kiyo, Mayu was surrounded by a pillar of code as a virtual yellow rabbit's head floated around, a trail of data behind it. It flew around Mayu, like the bull did with Kiyo, the data wrapping around her to form a suit similar to Kiyo's before "biting" on Mayu's head, forming the helmet. When the pillar of code vanished, Mayu was seemingly replaced by the new figure in the suit she now had, which looked like Kiyo's with the grayish bodysuit, neon-light highlights, and a silver belt, but the gray was mixed with yellow, the neon highlights were a bright yellow, and her helmet had a black visor with designs of a rabbit, including bunny ears on top.

"Wow… this is really kawaii!" she squealed.

"Well… I guess it's my turn," Roka sighed, doing the same thing, "Virtualranger, Download!"

Roka was also surrounded by the pillar of code, with a virtual eagle's head floating around. It too formed a suit like Kiyo's and Mayu's, but his was more blue, and his helmet resembled and eagle.

"I henshined… sugoi," he added.

"**Oh no… no! Virutalrangers?!"** Actmi shouted.

"**No…" **RedDeath added in equal shock.

"So… what are we now?" Roka asked.

"I dunno," Mayu admitted.

_-Oh for Nintendo's sake! You three just became Virtualrangers, heroes who will protect your world from the Deletars!- _Serena's voice shouted.

* * *

"Heh. Let's announce who we are guys." the senshi that Kiyo is said with a smirk.

"Might of the Bull, VirtualRed!"

"Grace of the Eagle, VirtualBlue!"

"Bounce of the Rabbit, VirtualYellow!"

"Protectors of the Virtual-World! Digi Sentai… VirtualRanger!"

The three posed with VirtualRed in the middle, standing straight with his arms spread out similarly to Akarenger and GoggleRed's poses, VirtualBlue to his right kneeling with his right leg in a 90 degree angle and flexing his biceps, and finally VirtualYellow to VirtualRed's left, in a mirrored version of VirtualBlue's pose, except her arms were more straight as if she'd karate chop through something.

"Oh yea… that was awesome!" VirtualBlue smiled.

"So… what do we do now?" VirtualYellow asked.

"We get this game started, that's what," VirtualRed answered, as he ran forward, and began to punch DigiVacobra, and managed to make some nasty dents into his armor.

"**I hate you! But let's see what you can do without your fancy punches!"** Digi Vacobra shouted, using a snake to wrap up VirtualRed's arms.

"HEY! Get these off of me!" VirtualRed grunted, struggling to get them off, "Oi! Roka! Mayu! Don't just stand there! HELP ME OUT!"

"Hang on, Kiyo!" VirtualYellow shouted, not noticing the highlights of her suit brighten up, and it glowing in a fashion that looked like it was sending power to her legs, before she jumped into the air, MUCH higher than she normally could, before diving down and delivering a mean drop kick, Rider Kick style, to DigiVacobra, which sent the kaijin into the wall behind him. "...Whoa! ...How did I do that?!"

-The VirtualRanger suits all have animal powers, that'll enhance natural abilities by a lot,- Digitas explained.

"Wow… so… Yellow's got the jumping power of a Rabbit… I wonder what I have…" VirtualRed pondered before his suit began to glow a bit, and then he charged forward, the horns of his helmet growing larger as he did so before colliding with the kaijin, and launching DigiVacobra out of the building, Red's helmet returning to normal.

"Where'd Roka go?" Yellow asked, as Red looked up, and saw he was flying.

"Whoa, what the hey?! ...He really can fly like an eagle!" Red gawked.

"Sugoi… we're amazing. Plus, these suits are just cute!" Yellow gleamed.

"Sorry to interrupt your cute-fest, Mayu, but can we focus on the fight? I got a feeling that snake will be back any second," Red responded, as Blue flew down, and struck the kaijin as he returned, sending coins flying off of him.

"Huh? Coins?" Red gawked as he and Yellow picked up some of them, "What's with these?"

-They're a type of currency, or money, and an activation for abilities in the Virtualizers.- Digitas explained as the VirtualRangers each picked up five of these coins before somehow inserting all of them into their henshin blasters.

With that, they used the DS portion to see a selection screen, and they each pressed the icon for "personal weapon". Their colors glowed from their Virtualizers, and then the glow turned into their weapons. For Red, it was a sword with a silver hilt shaped like a bull's head, and the blade being made of red light. For Blue, he got a pair of small daggers, similar to Red's in that they're silver hilted and blue bladed, but are shaped like feathers. And finally, Yellow got a boomerang shaped like rabbit's head with the ears parted to form the signature V shape of the boomerang.

"Sugoi..." Blue gawked.

"My weapon's cute," Yellow smiled.

"Very impressive," Red noted, twirling his sword for a bit before turning to the kaijin, "Now let's finish this!"

VirtualBlue was the first to charge, flying around for a bit, and striking DigiVacobra to the ground. This was followed up by VirtualYellow throwing her boomerang, which hit DigiVacobra multiple times.

Finally, VirtualRed rushed forward, slashing DigiVacobra right in the center of his body.

**"You may have beaten this level Virtualrangers, but this 'game' has only just begun!" **DigiVacobra roared before collapsing and exploding in defeat. Some DigiCoins rolled up to the heroes, and they picked them up.

* * *

"Now this is really cool," VirtualRed smirked. Then the group heard someone approaching, and they turned to see Amy of all people.

"Hi," Amy waved.

"Uh… do we know you?" VirtualBlue asked, feigning ignorance.

"Eh?" VirtualRed said confused.

"Confused Kiyo-kun?" Amy asked.

"Eh?! H-How do you know who I am?!" VirtualRed responded suddenly in surprise while Blue & Yellow gasped in equal surprise for the same reason.

"Because I saw you, Roka and Mayu henshin," Amy informed the three heroes, as they found a sort of power button on the Virtualizers, and changed back to normal.

"When did you see us henshin anyway? We didn't see you in Virtual-Land," Roka pointed out.

"I just got back, and at the right time." Amy giggled, as Kiyo walked over, and then...

"Don't tell anyone, please!" Kiyo begged, getting on his knees.

"Hey, hey, hey! Settle down! I promise I won't tell anyone at all," Amy responded, "There's no need to beg."

"Our fearless leader..." Roka sighed, as Kiyo got up.

"But! All three of you gotta do something for me," Amy continued.

"What's that?" they asked.

"You can start by working at Virtual-Land, and help pay off the damages you caused," Amy answered.

"What damages...?" Kiyo asked confused.

"I think she meant like the whole in her wall you accidentally made when sending that kaijin out here," Roka informed.

"Oh..." Kiyo sighed.

* * *

The next day, Kiyo, Roka, and Mayu were working at Virtual-Land after school, as Amy (still behind the ice cream soda fountain) saw Kiyo scooping ice cream, Roka taking orders, and Mayu delivering the ice cream.

"This is fun," Kiyo admitted.

"I gotta agree with you; we can still hang out here, and we get paid while we're at it," Roka nodded.

Mayu delivered two ice creams to different tables, some boys watching her with lovestruck eyes, and she didn't notice.

"Looks like Mayu-chan has a fan club," Roka said.

"I can see that, Roka," Kiyo responded.

"What are you two talking about?" Mayu asked, walking over.

"Oh nothing," Roka shrugged.

Mayu simply shrugged as she sat down, and smiled at her friends. "We make a great team don't we?"

"I'll say we do," Kiyo smiled back.

"Yea, we're great." Roka added.

* * *

Back in the Virtual World, Serena was looking over the battle footage, but paying some extra attention to the footage of VirtualRed.

"They did well for their first encounter," Serena noted.

-They sure did Princess.- Digitas' voice responded as his face came up on a nearby screen.

"So… what happened to you, exactly?" Serena inquired.

-I got stuck… I don't know why.-

"Well it appears you're stuck between dimensions until this crisis is over, I guess."

-It's fine. So Princess Serena, do you think we picked good champions?-

"I believe we did… especially for Red," Serena nodded, gazing at Kiyo.

-Uh… are you okay Princess?- Digitas inquired.

"Yea… just fine, Digitas," she assured.

-Okay.-

* * *

**Digitas' Data Corner!**

"Hi there, I'm Digitas. And as you know, I'm a friend of the Virtualrangers!" Digitas said, back in dragon form at Virtual-Land, alone at the moment. "I bet you're wondering what this is? Well, I'll tell ya, this is a segment where I tell you a bit more about the Virtualrangers, their equipment, and/or their enemies. Heck, I may even go into some behind the scenes stuff,"

He then looked through some files, and found one marked 'Teacher Characters'.

"Oh! This is a good one! This file contains information on the Virtualrangers' teachers, and there are two files in particular that look interesting. If this was an actual Sentai series, Daichi would be portrayed by Ryusei Ryo and Amy would be portrayed by Konno Ayuri, both having played roles in the 37th Super Sentai series, Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger!" Digitas informed showing Daichi and Amy's images before making a comparison to the same actors portraying their respective Kyoryuger roles. "Hmm… very uncanny likeness."

* * *

Pikatwig: And that concludes the first level of Virtaulranger!

KKD: Yep, and it was a pretty good one if I do say so myself.

Pikatwig: So, what do you think of the members of the team thus far?

KKD: Pretty cool guys. I admit, Roka reminds me somewhat of Billy… but then again, this is like Power Rangers meet video games meets proper Super Sentai… if you don't get what I mean, just look at all the references in this chapter alone.

Pikatwig: Yea, Actmi is actually based on Bowser, Lizrus is based on Samus, and yea. So, what about Mayu and Kiyo?

KKD: Mayu is very nice, much nicer than the last few official seasons had with yellow senshi portraying them more like tomboys or the greedy type. And Kiyo… he's nice. Oh, and you forgot to mention who RedDeath is based on.

Pikatwig: Cause I… kinda don't remember. I think it's Pikachu, but not 100% positive.

KKD: Ugh… last I checked, we were basing him off of Ganondorf. You know, Ganon from Legend of Zelda?

Pikatwig: Oh right… my bad. Anyway, thoughts on Digitas and Princess Serena?

KKD: Digitas reminds me of Alpha mixed with Spike from MLP, and Serena seems like a very wise woman… even if she seems… well… I dunno…

Pikatwig: Stuck in the Virtual World, and if she tries to leave she might just die.

KKD: Right… if that weren't hinted by her reactions to simply being in the human world.

Pikatwig: Favorite part?

KKD: ...Well… I'm honestly not too sure. There was quite a lot to take in this chapter.

Pikatwig: Okay… my favorite is simply the group being hired on by Amy.

KKD: May I ask why?

Pikatwig: Cause it was funny. Anyway, end off time. Just Live More.

KKD: Jaa ne!


	2. Level 2: Base to Game

Pikatwig: The next chapter of my Super Sentai story is here.

KKD: And it sure took a while, didn't it?

Pikatwig: Yea… but like with you, it'll only update on Sundays.

KKD: ...Fair enough.

Pikatwig: Anyway, disclaimers.

DISCLAIMERS: No one here owns Super Sentai, it belongs to Toei, Bandai, and it's respective owners. However, the majority of this, in terms of original concepts, are all owned by Pikatwig, and were aided in development by KKD Silver.

* * *

It was one fine Saturday for our heroes, as they walked to the Captendia Baseball Arena, Kiyo not looking like he was excited… at all.

"Man… so bored…" Kiyo groaned.

"Eh? Kiyo-kun, how can you be bored?" Mayu asked.

"I don't like sports. Plus, why did we arrive early? It's 6:30, the game isn't for another hour," Kiyo complained.

"We promised to help the team prepare for the big game," Roka reminded.

"I don't remember that," Kiyo pointed out.

"Okay, me and Mayu did. You technically don't need to be here, but we figured you would like to meet the world famous Captendia Baseball team," Roka added, as Kiyo groaned.

"Like I'd care. If I wanted to play sports, I'd play it on a video game, and even then I'm still not into them," Kiyo responded.

"Not a sports fan?" Mayu asked.

"Not in the slightest."

"Should've guessed as much," Roka sighed.

"Yo, Roka-kun, Mayu-chan!" a male voice added.

The two then turned to see a male who was taller than the male on his right, the first one had normal skin, with a cap over his head, brown eyes, and then the traditional black and blue Captendia Basball uniform, the male to his right was black, with black hair visible from under his cap, with blue eyes, and the same uniform.

"Hi Taiki-kun," Mayu smiled at the taller male.

"What's up you guys?" Taiki waved, as Kiyo stood over, uninterested. "Who's that?"

"That's our new friend Kiyo. Kiyo, these are our friends, Taiki, and his younger brother, Baku," Mayu introduced.

"...They don't look that related to me," Kiyo noticed, as the smaller male, **Yui Baku,** walked over to him.

"We get that a lot," Baku told him.

"...So… are you adopted?"

"Yep, you a sports fan?"

"...Not really."

Baku simply shrugged Kiyo off, and then he and his older brother got back to practice.

-What's a sport?- Digitas asked Kiyo, once Baku and Taiki were out of earshot.

"...It's kinda hard to explain right away," Mayu admitted.

"One of the most boring things on the planet if it's not bowling," Kiyo informed.

"I thought you didn't like sports at all," Roka pointed out.

"I have a soft spot for bowling… never been sure why though," Kiyo responded.

* * *

**Pikatwig Entertainment**

**In collaboration with KKD Studios Presents:**

**Digi Sentai Virtualranger**

**(Theme: One More Time by Kotono Shibuya)**

**Kimi ga oshieta afureru Kimochi (You were taught to felt satisfied) *Show the Virtual Reality years ago, as the Digipros began to see the response to human gaming influence their world***

**Itsumo maemuki sonna iki kata ga ii yo ne (It has always been like that since I know you… from the very beginning) *Princess Serena looks out into the portal to the human world, seeing streaks of red, blue, yellow, black and pink.***

**BIRU ni katamuku Tokai no Yuuki (While trying to build a future) *A zoom focuses on Kiyo, Roka and Mayu, while the black and pink streaks aren't by the three.***

**Miagete kyuu ni damattarishitte shinpai sa (the others try to fool you and make you fall) *The three are then trapped in a dark void, but they join hands, and in their place are the Virtualrangers.***

**Mune ni egaku Yume wo dare da ka jama shitemo (I know that you'll be angry, you have dreams, a heart) *All of the Virtualrangers proceed to fight off some Deletdroids, the fight itself was being broadcasted to Princess Serena by Digitas.***

**Makezu ni iru kagayaki ga suki da yo (And it is because of this and many other things I have to say… I like it) *Kiyo walks on a road, seemingly alone.***

**Dakara, ONE MORE TIME (So, one more time) *He's joined by Mayu and Roka, and the three continue to walk.***

**Ano Yuuki EERU okuru yo (This gives me the strenght to yell bravely) *In an alleyway are two more Virtualrangers, VirtualBlack and VirtualPink.***

**Kitto kanau yo Yume de owaranai (And because I'm sure, the dream if infinite) *Kiyo turns around to where the other Virtualrangers were, but sees that they aren't there.***

**Tomaranai de (I won't give in) *Kiyo turns around to see Mayu and Roka waiting for him, and he rushes up to the two of them.***

**Ano kimi ni aitai no sa (Because, believe it or not, I miss you) *The scene then shifts to a rock and roll concert, with VirtualYellow on vocals, while VirtualRed played a guitar, and VirtualBlue played the drums.***

**Omou mama ganbatte (And this is why, I'll give my very best) *We get a small glimpse of the Virtualrangers' mecha before we turn back to the three Virtualrangers, who all turn back to human form.***

**Namida wo kigaetara ato sukoshi da yo (No matter if a cry a little bit more) *The trio then jumps up, as the song ends, all ready to fight.***

* * *

**Level 2: Base to Game**

* * *

"**Masaka… how?"** YKleter growled, looking at footage from when the Virtualrangers were fighting Digi Vacobra.

"**Don't look at me. I'm as clueless as you," **RedDeath responded.

"**I don't care how this happened… send a Vileter out to take care of them, NOW!"**

"**Yes… sire,"** RedDeath responded, saying 'sire' in an annoyed tone before leaving to retrieve another Kaijin, **"Stupid…"**

* * *

"Is the game over yet?" Kiyo asked annoyed.

"Kiyo, the game just started," Roka informed.

"Yea, and I can't wait until it's over."

"I got us food, and the guy selling it said I could get them free," Mayu giggled.

"Seriously?"

"Yep, want anything Kiyo? And no comments about wanting the game to be over," Mayu told him.

"I could go for a popcorn," Kiyo said, as Mayu handed him a popcorn pack, and he began to plow through it, much to Roka's and Mayu's surprise, but Mayu just handed Roka a hot dog, while she munched on some nachos.

Kiyo simply chewed on the popcorn, as the game kicked off, and he could see Baku over at the outfield, simply watched as the team from a town Kiyo thought was Tomodachi, swung the baseball far, and it would be up to Baku to stop the other team from getting a homerun.

"Now that was impressive!" Roka smiled while Kiyo just shrugged in response.

Baku saw the baseball come down and he ducked down in fear of the ball hitting him in the face, but the ball somehow landed right in his glove.

"Wow… that was… lame," Kiyo responded, munching on popcorn.

"But it did keep the other team from getting a home run," Roka pointed out.

"...whatever…" Kiyo groaned.

* * *

Over at the base of the Deletars, there were some machines in work, there was one circular touch screen-like station with a disk slot on the side connecting to a series of machines that connected various parts and mixed chemicals, all leading up to what appeared to be a vending machine of sorts.

"**We've got to stop those three Virtualrangers before there's a full team of five," **RedDeath informed, as he walked in.

"**True. We may not agree on my, RedDeath, but this I must confess that I do agree with. We'd best determine who's kaijin will be created today," **Actmi added as he walked in with Lizrus.

"**Okay people, here we go!"** Lizrus responded, as she pulled on a lever of sorts, it began to blink three colors, red, white and pink. The three colors spun around for a bit before stopping on pink.

"**Okay Lizrus, the Vileter is yours to create,"** Actmi informed.

"**Okay! Now let's see…" **she pondered, pulling out a small selection of disks, each with a different color and elemental symbol, "**I think today's element should be… lightning."**

She put the yellow disk in, and a sort of randomizer began to work with what was put into it, before a kaijin was spat out of the vending machine like part, this kaijin was a yellow turtle with a green shell, but seemed to be wearing a baseball helmet, jersey, and carried baseball equipment such as a bat, a glove, several baseballs, and a catcher's protective gear.

"**I am Digi BaseTurtle!" **the monster smiled, swinging his baseball bat around.

"**Uh huh… okay,"** Actmi nodded.

"**Digi BaseTurtle, your objective is to take out the three VirtualRanger before they can find their other two members. And if anyone interferes… take them down,"**

"**Yes ma'am!"**

* * *

"Hey batter batter, hey batter batter," Baku announced, though not many people could hear him due to how far he was from the batter.

Mayu waved around a foam finger, while Kiyo simply sketched something in his sketchpad.

-Man… this is boring…- Digitas sighed from Kiyo's bag.

"You're not the only one who thinks so," Kiyo agreed.

"So do you think we're the only heroes around who have powers based around video games?" Roka wondered.

-Dunno…- Digitas responded.

"Why bring that up, Roka?" Mayu asked.

"Dunno…" he shrugged as they continued to watch the game, and the batter for the home team stood up ready.

Kiyo simply groaned annoyed, as he picked up his bag. "I'm heading to the bathroom."

"Sorehead," Roka muttered as Kiyo left.

"I heard that!" Kiyo responded.

-Why take me in here?- Digitas asked as Kiyo entered a stall.

"Relax bud. I'm just hiding out here… I brought you cause A, your in my Wii U, and B, you're bored too," Kiyo explained.

-Fair enough I suppose.- Digitas sighed, as he began to shake. -Ai digi digi. There's a Vileter alert!-

"Huh?" Kiyo responded.

-There's a Kaijin nearby! Be on guard, Kiyo! I think he may be after you!-

"Yea, thanks for the heads up bud." Kiyo thanked, as he put Digitas away, and got his Virtualizer ready.

* * *

Mayu and Roka continued to cheer, when Mayu's Virtualizer began to ring. She looked at it, and then picked it up. "Hello?"

-Mayu, it's me Kiyo. There's a kaijin nearby, you two need to hurry!- Kiyo told her, and then she scoffed.

"Yea right, Kiyo. You're just bluffing so we can leave the stadium. Well I'm not falling for it!" Mayu told him, and she hung up.

"...I dunno, Mayu. Somehow I think he's telling the truth," Roka pointed out.

"...fine, let's check it out, and if he's lying… I don't know what to say," Mayu sighed, as they headed out.

* * *

"**Virtualrangers… where are you?"** Digi BaseTurtle called out, looking around, tossing a baseball up and down in his hand while gripping his bat tightly.

"Virtualranger, Download!" Kiyo announced, as he turned into VirtualRed.

"**Aha!" **Digi BaseTurtle snapped, turning to see VirtualRed appear, but before the Red Senshi could strike, the Kaijin, tossed the ball he had up before swinging his bat, hitting it, and sending the ball (now charged with lightning) right at Red, quickly hitting him in the head.

"Ow…" VirtualRed sighed, as VirtualBlue and VirtualYellow arrived, Blue by flying and Yellow by bouncing.

"Huh… so you weren't bluffing," VirtualYellow noted, catching Red.

"Eh?" VirtualRed responded confused, as he got onto the ground.

"She didn't believe you when you called her about the kaijin," VirtualBlue explained.

He simply shrugged this off, and summoned the VirtualSword, before charging forward, and trying to slash at the kaijin, who simply got into his shell, causing the attacks to not be able to do anything.

"...You've GOTTA be KIDDING ME!" VirtualRed roared before multiple baseballs blasted from Digi BaseTurtles shell, hitting Red rapidly. "Okay this helps further cement my hatred of sports…"

"Can't be that hard to deal with," VirtualBlue figured as he flew over the shell and used his daggers against the kaijin.

Thus, this left a clear spot for VirtualYellow to attack, as she kicked the kaijin into the air, and tossed her VirtualBoomerang into the air, hitting the kaijin several times.

"**OUCH! OW! HEY! NO FAIR!" **the Kaijin screamed as Blue launched a dagger into one of the holes in the shell, puncturing the kaijin's arm, making DigiCoins spill out. **"I hate you Virtualrangers, I'm only thankful there's only three of you!"**

"Shut up, it's time for the person on this team who hates sports to attack." Red shouted, as he charged forward, and slashed like nuts.

This time, since the kaijin was too slow to go back into his shell, Red managed to induce some serious damage on Digi BaseTurtle.

"Let's finish this!"

"**No you don't! Electric Baseball Strike!"** BaseTurtle shouted, as he tossed an electrically charged baseball at VirtualRed. But he stood his ground, held his sword like a baseball bat, and waited for just the right moment, and then he hit his sword into the electrically charged baseball, sending it right back to the kaijin, and it dealt major damage to him, causing his body to spark.

"Bullseye!" Red shouted with a smirk, however, the kaijin disappeared in a spark of electricity, but he wasn't dead, much to Red's annoyance, "KUSO! He got away!"

"Take it easy there, Red," Blue replied as the three Virtualrangers reverted to normal, and picked up as many DigiCoins as they could from what the kaijin left.

* * *

It was hardly even a few minutes, and luckily for Roka and Mayu, the game was still going.

"Ugh…" Kiyo groaned. "Couldn't we have gotten seats that aren't in the blazing sun…?"

"Just deal with it, Kiyo. Man, you're such a baby sometimes," Mayu groaned, "You're sucking the fun out of this, too."

"How can you still enjoy this sport after the kaijin we had to face?"

"Cause I'm a baseball girl." she responded, and a thought hit Kiyo.

"You have family who plays baseball?"

"Oh… I forgot you're new. Yea, my mom and dad both play it, and I love the sport myself, even though I'm terrible at it."

"Wait… if you're so terrible at it, why're you still loving the sport?"

"I dunno… I just love it. I guess it slipped my mind to explain this to you…" Mayu sighed.

Kiyo gave an annoyed sigh himself, as he turned around to Mayu. "Look, I just didn't know. I have terrible experiences with sports. When I try to play sports, I fail miserably, and constantly get mocked for it. And I couldn't even watch the sports after without getting mocked at."

"Ouch. Guess I owe you an apology as well Kiyo-kun." Mayu apologized. "Hey… how you leave? If you don't want to be reminded of such awful times… you kinda shoulda just told us you didn't want to come. Right Roka?"

"Uh… yea, but you insisted, remember?" Roka pointed out, "And you would've continued until he came regardless."

"Oh… right," Mayu sighed.

"In any case… I think I'll be off now," Kiyo sighed, getting up. "And… I didn't mean offend you Mayu. Still friends?"

"Of course. If you want, you can just go get something to eat while we watch and do what you want. We'll meet up later," Mayu replied.

* * *

-Ouch…- Digitas responded.

"Look, I didn't know. I've hardly been here a week Digitas…" Kiyo sighed.

-At least you've had more time to get used to it. I'm still uncomfortable being trapped in this thing.-

"She's the girly one, and yet has a love a sports, at least one anyway. Does that make her a tomboy, or no?" Kiyo asked Digitas, as he thought.

-No, I think she's still the girly one from what I can tell… but… what's a tomboy?- Digitas asked.

"Oh. It's a girl who likes boy things." Kiyo summed up.

-Oh… I see… so… what would you call a boy who likes girl things, then?-

Kiyo gave a light shrug, as he looked at a sports store, and shrugged at it.

* * *

Almost an hour passed, and soon, Mayu and Roka arrived at Virtual-Land, to see Kiyo working, even though there weren't many customers there. "So how was it guys?" Kiyo inquired.

"We lost," Mayu sighed.

"Oh… sorry about that."

Kiyo walked over, and handed her a drawing of sorts. The drawing was of Mayu making a cake with both Kiyo and Roka and it made Mayu smile a little bit.

"Thanks Kiyo. You know… you're a great friend." Mayu thanked, as she gave him a light hug, and then she started taking orders to tables.

"...Is she always this uplifting, Roka?" Kiyo asked.

"Yea, she's always this uplifting. It's kinda her thing," Roka nodded.

"Right," Kiyo smiled.

However, as the three started to work, they saw BaseTurtle was outside, looking for the three of them.

-Guys… he's back,- Digitas whispered to Kiyo and Mayu, causing them to look to the window for a brief moment.

The three heroes all exchanged a look, and then snuck out the back, turned into their senshi form, and attacked the kaijin, but he was further protected by his catcher's garb.

"**You really think I'd fall for that?" **Digi BaseTurtle scoffed.

"Actually yes…" VirtualBlue responded.

"**Well too bad," **Digi Baseturtle responded, smacking him with his baseball bat. Both VirtualRed and Yellow exchanged a look, before Red tried to think up a plan.

"Hey Red, how'd you pull off that swing earlier when you said you stink at sports?" Yellow inquired.

"Oh… well, I couldn't stand seeing my friends in any sort of danger…" he responded.

"Really? Well do you think you can try that sort of move a second time… I got an idea…" Yellow told him, as she whispered the plan to the boys.

"**Okay Virtualrangers, I'm done playing around!"** Digi BaseTurtle growled, as he threw an electrified baseball, and at this, Red armed with his VirtualSword send it… upwards?

Ignoring this, the kaijin launched a few more electrified baseballs for good measure, and held up his own mitt to be prepared for any rebounds. However, Red only sent them into the air, as VirtualBlue used his daggers in a barrage of strikes to send the electrical energy over to VirtualYellow, as her boomerang caught the energy.

"**NANI?!" **DigiBaseTurtle gawked before it struck him several times, and this time, he couldn't teleport away. **"Looks like this turtle's outta the ballpark~!"**

He blew up in response, and the three Virtualrangers high-fived.

* * *

"So Kiyo, I know you don't like sports and all, but… would you like to go bowling?" Mayu asked.

"Oh, sure." Kiyo nodded, as he smiled. "One sport I like, and that's it."

"Sweet. So, where shall we go to try it?" Mayu checked.

"I dunno…" Kiyo sighed, as Roka walked over to his friends.

"Maybe this can help," he figured, showing them a flyer for a new bowling alley not too far from Virtual-Land.

"Let's go," Mayu giggled, as she raced off.

"You like her for all that… that uh…" Kiyo started as he and Roka began to follow.

"Dude, let's not worry about that for now and get going," Roka insisted.

* * *

**Digitas' Data Corner!**

"Hello there people, and welcome back to my corner," Digitas greeted. "Let's not waste anytime and dive right on into some fun facts about the 39th Super Sentai team,"

He picked out a file, and flipped it open to show VirtualRed's main weapon, the VirtualSword. "Oh, the VirtualSword! This is VirtualRed's weapon, and it is quite powerful, allowing Red to amplify his strength further to that of two bulls. While it may be powerful, it's lightweight so it can be swung easily, but it is also made of Digitanium, a powerful metal from my world, allowing Red to execute some strong attacks."

"Yo Digitas," Red waved, walking in, with the sword in hand. "In proof of how strong this thing is, how about a demonstration?"

"Excellent idea Kiyo," Digitas nodded, as Red picked up a baseball bat, tossed it into the air.

It was followed by Red pulling out his VirtualSword and swinging it so hard and fast at the falling bat that it became a bunch of toothpicks by the time it hit the ground.

"Boom," he chuckled.

"Wow, now that's a sword anyone would love to hold. I doubt even the Master Sword is that strong," Digitas gawked.

"Hmm… I may need to find Link and see if that's true…" Red said to himself.

* * *

Pikatwig: And there's chapter two folks, sorry about the wait.

KKD: Yea, lack of inspiration and other projects coming up. You fellow authors should know how it is.

Pikatwig: Anyway, Yellow's still the girly one, but that doesn't mean she can't like boy things. Anyway, thoughts on the chapter aibou?

KKD: I thought it was very interesting. Very clever process of creating kaijin, BTW. Not to mention, Yellow being the girly one of the team kinda reminds me of another project that was recently revealed on here, Pika.

Pikatwig: Yea. Anyway, my favorite part was the Data Corner, can't help but wonder if the VirtualSword is stronger then the Master Sword, and that's one of the strongest swords in video game history.

KKD: Yea, I gotta agree with you there, that's a fav of mine too, and I also am a bit curious of which blade is superior.

Pikatwig *shrugs* Just Live More.

KKD: Jaa ne!


	3. Level 3: Black Dolphin Splashes In

Pikatwig: The third chapter is here.

KKD: Sorry it took a while folk, a lot of things came up.

Pikatwig: Including Movie Wars… regardless, today will debut the next member of the Virtualranger team.

KKD: And with that, I think we'll get our full team of five, am I right, or am I wrong?

Pikatwig: Nope. Full team's still a couple more chapters from now.

KKD: Oh wait, I think I get it now, you mean just the fourth member will actually become a ranger. Sorry, my mind was skipping ahead some chapters.

Pikatwig: It's fine. So, roll the disclaimers.

KKD: *Acts like he's about to roll dice.* Gotta shake 'em up for a sec… okay. *Rolls the dice, that turn into the disclaimers that fly up to the screen.*

DISCLAIMERS: No one here owns Super Sentai, it belongs to Toei, Bandai, and it's respective owners. However, the majority of this, in terms of original concepts, are all owned by Pikatwig, and were aided in development by KKD Silver.

* * *

"Another good game today," Baku smiled walking into Virtual-Land with the Captendia Baseball team.

Kiyo just let out an annoyed groan at the sight of the team, having been mocked by some of their members for not being a sports fan.

"Not these guys again," Kiyo muttered to himself.

"Welcome to Virtual-Land, shall I take your order?" Mayu asked.

"We'll have the special all around," Baku answered.

Mayu gave a nod, as she walked over to Kiyo to hand him the order and thus, Roka began to work on the ice cream.

"Let's see, the special today is rocky road with strawberry frosting, and I need to make enough for all 15 baseball players… I need to start right away," he muttered the calculations to himself, scooping up the ice cream for each serving.

-I've never had ice cream, is it any good?- Digitas asked, Kiyo quickly tucking the Gamepad back into his bookbag.

"I can't answer that right now, there are others watching," Kiyo whispered to Digitas.

Thus, Mayu took the ice cream onto a delivery plate, and walked over to the table with the baseball players, when she slipped on some fallen ice cream and the plate flew into the air, Baku quickly moving in to catch it. He managed to catch the tray and every single plate of ice cream, managing to not drop a single on.

"Nice one, Baku," one of his fellow teammates applauded.

"You're getting some fast reflexes Baku," Taiki complimented.

"Thanks nii-chan," Baku smiled back.

* * *

**Pikatwig Entertainment**

**In collaboration with KKD Studios Presents:**

**Digi Sentai Virtualranger**

**(Theme: One More Time by Kotono Shibuya)**

**Kimi ga oshieta afureru Kimochi (You were taught to felt satisfied) *Show the Virtual Reality years ago, as the Digipros began to see the response to human gaming influence their world***

**Itsumo maemuki sonna iki kata ga ii yo ne (It has always been like that since I know you… from the very beginning) *Princess Serena looks out into the portal to the human world, seeing streaks of red, blue, yellow, black and pink.***

**BIRU ni katamuku Tokai no Yuuki (While trying to build a future) *A zoom focuses on Kiyo, Roka and Mayu, while the black and pink streaks aren't by the three.***

**Miagete kyuu ni damattarishitte shinpai sa (the others try to fool you and make you fall) *The three are then trapped in a dark void, but they join hands, and in their place are the Virtualrangers.***

**Mune ni egaku Yume wo dare da ka jama shitemo (I know that you'll be angry, you have dreams, a heart) *All of the Virtualrangers proceed to fight off some Deletdroids, the fight itself was being broadcasted to Princess Serena by Digitas.***

**Makezu ni iru kagayaki ga suki da yo (And it is because of this and many other things I have to say… I like it) *Kiyo walks on a road, seemingly alone.***

**Dakara, ONE MORE TIME (So, one more time) *He's joined by Mayu and Roka, and the three continue to walk.***

**Ano Yuuki EERU okuru yo (This gives me the strenght to yell bravely) *In an alleyway are two more Virtualrangers, VirtualBlack and VirtualPink.***

**Kitto kanau yo Yume de owaranai (And because I'm sure, the dream if infinite) *Kiyo turns around to where the other Virtualrangers were, but sees that they aren't there.***

**Tomaranai de (I won't give in) *Kiyo turns around to see Mayu and Roka waiting for him, and he rushes up to the two of them.***

**Ano kimi ni aitai no sa (Because, believe it or not, I miss you) *The scene then shifts to a rock and roll concert, with VirtualYellow on vocals, while VirtualRed played a guitar, and VirtualBlue played the drums.***

**Omou mama ganbatte (And this is why, I'll give my very best) *We get a small glimpse of the Virtualrangers' mecha before we turn back to the three Virtualrangers, who all turn back to human form.***

**Namida wo kigaetara ato sukoshi da yo (No matter if a cry a little bit more) *The trio then jumps up, as the song ends, all ready to fight.***

**Level 3: Black Dolphin Splashes In**

* * *

"That was an impressive thing for a sports guy," Kiyo said.

"I'll say it was," Mayu admitted, getting up after her fall, "And I hope you all enjoy your ice cream, I'll bring you the bill when you're ready."

The baseball players thanked Mayu in response before beginning to chow down on their food.

-Wow… that guy had some great reflexes,- Digitas admitted.

Kiyo just nodded in response to that.

"You okay Mayu?" Amy asked, walking over to check on her female employee.

"Yea, I'm fine. Just slipped on some melted ice cream someone forgot to clean up," Mayu answered, as Kiyo took a mop and walked over to clean it up, trying to keep the baseball players from seeing his face.

"Well let's make sure the place stays clean when they're ready to leave. Otherwise, I'm docking you three pay," Amy replied.

"Hai, Amy-sama," Mayu nodded.

* * *

"So… everything in the other world is quiet right now?" Serena asked Digitas over a communicator.

-For the moment, yes, Serena-sama,- Digitas confirmed.

"And the Virtualrangers?"

-Roka is doing great, Mayu is as giddy as ever and Kiyo… he seemed a bit irked after watching one those… baseball games…-

"Okay… so, any ideas for who the last two can be?"

-Well… no, at the moment.-

"Well keep looking, I don't want to risk having one of the Deletars finding their old growing program," Serena spoke.

-Y'know you could've had the mech just be a three part and have the other add ons.-

"The five-part design was already being built, it was too late to change it so drastically," Serena pointed out.

* * *

"Hey… isn't that the guy who hates sports?" one of the baseball players pointed out Kiyo, who froze in response.

"You're going to have to be more specific," Baku responded.

"You know! The guy who didn't care if we won in our last game!" Taiki informed, as Yuuto and Shun approached Virtual-Land, before arguing over who got to go into the door first.

"And here comes the two comedians," Baku groaned, noticing those two over Kiyo, allowing him a minor sigh of relief.

Shun managed to get in first and he then pulled Yuuto in. "Okay Yuuto… what are we gonna do?"

"Simple, Shun, we're gonna play some video games," Yuuto smirked.

"Oh, okay, I can dig it," Shun nodded as the two walked over to the video game cabinets in the back.

Kiyo just sighed and finished cleaning up the melted ice cream. "Uh… where's the wet floor sign?"

With that, Yuuto and Shun suddenly slipped on the wet floor, falling onto the baseball team's ice cream.

"HEY! What's the big idea?!" Taiki snapped at the two.

"We slipped! The floor's wet!" Shun informed.

"Excuses, excuses," Taiki responded.

"Hey, lay off, pal. If you wanna point fingers at someone, blame him!" Yuuto responded, pointing to Kiyo.

"In my defense, I have no idea where the wet floor sign is," Kiyo responded, "I was only doing my job."

"Hey! That's the guy who was dissing sports," one other member of the team said, as Taiki walked over and picked Kiyo up by his shirt.

"Hey nii-chan, leave him alone, he just said he didn't know where the wet floor sign is," Baku informed.

"Not now, Baku! Time to teach this guy a lesson," Taiki responded about to punch Kiyo's lights out when…

"I said, leave him alone!" Baku shouted, yanking Taiki aside, "...Besides, the floor's wet between us and him."

"And our boss doesn't allow fighting inside, if you want to fight, either take it to a video game, or outside," Mayu informed.

"Fine. Baseball team, we're outta here, this place is totally uncool!" Taiki shouted, leaving money for the ice cream and departing.

"But I didn't even get to eat yet," Baku whined.

* * *

But it was too late, the other members of the team left, leaving him alone with the employees and other regulars of the ice cream parlor.

"Hey… thanks for standing up for me," Kiyo thanked.

"...You'll have to pardon my nii-san… he's very… passionate about the sport he plays," Baku sighed, sitting down and staring at what was left of the ice cream he ordered, seeing Shun had fallen face first into it.

"Well… I'm Kiyonaga, friends call me Kiyo."

"I know. Your friend told me who you are a few days ago, remember?" Baku responded.

"Oh yea… I forgot," Kiyo nervously chuckled as Amy and Mayu walked over, Mayu handing him a fresh bowl of the special of the day.

"Here, Baku-kun. It's on the house," Mayu smiled.

"Seeing as your last one was spoiled, I won't charge you for this one," Amy added.

"Oh… sensei, you work here?" Baku gawked.

"I own the place. Just keep this between us, though, okay?" Amy asked as Mayu placed the bowl of ice cream in front of Baku.

"My lips are sealed."

* * *

Over the past two days, Kiyo, Roka and Mayu got to know Baku a bit better, and he enjoyed the company of the trio. Even if they weren't as passionate as he was about baseball, he did end up enjoying the video games they played instead.

"Okay, we gotta team bounce up to that Star Coin," Kiyo said, as they were playing New Super Mario Bros U.

"Roger," Baku nodded as they managed to make the bounce and get the item in question in the game. Kiyo cheered for their new friend and they smiled.

"Okay guys, we need to hurry, we have 150 seconds left to beat the level!" Roka informed.

Thus, in the game, they got all their characters to the finish, with Baku's Yellow Toad getting top of the flag pole and getting a one-up.

"Not bad for a first timer Baku," Kiyo smiled.

"Thanks," Baku smiled with a chuckle.

"So Baku, you wanna try a Mario Party game?" Mayu asked.

"Hmm… I guess. As long as it's not Mario Party 9… they ruined the formula with that game."

"How about Mario Party 8?" Roka offered.

"Sure," Baku smiled, when Kiyo heard a phone ring, being his Virtualizer.

"Uh… sorry guys, I need to take this call quick," Kiyo apologized, walking over to where they served the ice cream where the others wouldn't see him before he flipped the 3DS/blaster open, seeing an icon labeled "Call" was blinking.

"Hello?" he asked.

-Sorry about this, but you guys wouldn't let me out of your bag!- Digitas' voice groaned.

"We couldn't let you be seen by some of the other people here, especially the baseball team. They'd think we'd be talking to nothing!"

-Whatever… there's a Vileters signal on the move!-

"Oh geez… now?!"

-Yes! It's moving quickly, so if you and the others hurry, you should be able to find it!-

Kiyo sighed and shut the flap down, rushed over to the others. "Hey… sorry Baku, we've got something we need to take care of… see ya later?"

"Oh, sure, I'll wait."

"Thanks," Kiyo nodded as he, Roka, and Mayu left Virtual-land, "Sorry guys, but Digitas pointed out another Vileter signal."

"Dang it…" Roka groaned.

"We'd better hurry, then," Mayu added as they rushed to the sight of the kaijin attack.

* * *

At the attack site, the Kaijin was a humanoid fox with armor like a police car with a cop's helmet, and wheels on his feet.

"Hold it right there," Kiyo shouted as he, Mayu and Roka rushed up.

The Kaijin just looked at the three with a look of intrigue.

**"Well, if it isn't the Virtualrangers! You won't stop DigiFoxwheeler!" **the Kaijin smirked.

"That's what they all say," Roka pointed out, "And you know how many are alive after they said that? Zero."

"**Shuddaup! So, where are the other two?"**

"Ara?" Mayu said confused.

"What do you mean by other two?" Kiyo asked.

"**I'm not saying!"**

"Tch, minna, ikuzo!"

"Okay!"

"Virtualranger, download!"

Thus, the three Virtualrangers charged forward and tried to hit the kaijin, but it easily dodged their attacks, thanks to the wheels on its feet increasing its speed.

"Dang it… get back here!" VirtualRed shouted annoyed.

"Roka, gimme a boost, I'm gonna try somethin', but I don't know if my jumping will be enough," VirtualYellow requested.

"On it!" VirtualBlue nodded, tossing Yellow into the air.

She soared in the air for a minute, and then jumped down, getting some more momentum in her jump, tossing her VirtualBoomerang at the kaijin, who just did a wheelie maneuver and sent it right back at VirtualYellow, it smacked her helmet and sent her falling down.

"**Ha ha! That boomerang bit you back!" **FoxWheeler laughed.

"That could've gone better," Yellow winced.

"Let me at 'im!" VirtualRed shouted, charging at the Kaijin with his horns activated.

The kaijin just dodged the attack, making the senshi fall forward and into a nearby lake.

**"That the best you got?!" **the Kaijin scoffed, and thus he wheeled away, and VirtualRed unable to get to the surface.

"Oh crud!" Blue gawked, "...If only I was themed after a water animal and not a bird."

VirtualYellow groaned, found a rope, and then tied it to her boomerang, tossing it to VirtualRed who caught it, and his allies pulled him back to shore.

"That was too close," Yellow panted as the three reverted to normal.

"I… can't… swim," Kiyo panted.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Roka demanded.

"I forgot to tell you…"

"OI vey," Roka groaned.

* * *

"Hey guys… what happened that required you to leave?" Baku inquired as they returned to Virtual-Land.

"Oh… it was nothing," Mayu responded.

"Oh… okay…"

"So… shall we get to another game?" Kiyo asked.

"I guess so," Roka shrugged.

"Baku… you're pretty dang cool, and you're really great at games," Kiyo admitted.

"Thanks…" Baku smiled.

"I didn't know you were so good at games," Roka added.

"There's a lot you guys don't know about me. For instance, did you know I used to swim before joining the baseball team?"

"How about that?"

"You know… you guys are my first friends,"

"Really?" Mayu gawked.

"Yea… everyone used to call me 'Baka-Baku' because of how similar the words sounded," Baku admitted and sighed.

"Oh… sorry about that…" Mayu sighed in response.

"We won't call you that, I promise," Kiyo smiled, shaking Baku's hand.

"...Arigatou… minna."

* * *

-What do you think of this guy?- Digitas asked Serena.

"He seems like a nice guy," Serena admitted.

-Does he seem like Virtualranger material?- Digitas asked, and Serena began to think.

* * *

"So… I saw you ducked in fear when the baseball was heading to you during that game," Kiyo noted.

"Oh, it's normal for him. He may be a good player and brag a lot, but he doesn't like getting hit by the ball after he had a very painful beanball one game," Mayu replied, making Baku wince.

"Oh… why you gotta bring _that_ up?" Baku groaned.

"So… you're kind, but a little bit scared of fighting… that makes an interesting combination…" Kiyo noted.

"Yea, yea I am, I suppose," Baku shrugged.

"For whatever reason… when I think scared of fighting, but kind… I think of a green kaizoku," Roka admitted.

"...Huh? Why bring that up?" Baku wondered, a bit confused.

"Oh nothin'." Roka shrugged.

The group was simply playing New Super Mario Bros U again, and fighting the first boss of the third segment of the game, Baku trying to dodge the attacks nervously.

"Don't worry Baku, we got ya," Kiyo assured.

"Uh… thanks, I guess…" Baku shrugged, as Kiyo managed to land another hit on the boss, and then Baku did a wall jump and actually landed the final hit! "Uh… I meant to do that."

"Sure you did," Roka chuckled.

-Hi there Baku-san,- Digitas waved, walking over to the four.

"WAGH!" Baku gawked, seeing Digitas as a living gamepad, and he was shocked to see it move on its own.

"Oh no…" Mayu sighed.

"Digitas? What's the big idea?" Kiyo groaned.

_-I have something to say-_ Serena's voice came from the gamepad.

"Serena?" the three Virtualrangers gawked.

"Who?" Baku asked, still confused.

_-The princess from another world,- _Digitas answered.

"Well… what do you have to say, Serena-hime?" Roka asked.

_-Yui Baku… you have amazing potential.-_

"Potential?" Baku said in confusion.

_-Despite being nervous, you show great skills. I have selected you to be the fourth member of the Digi Sentai Virtualrangers.-_

* * *

"...The Virtualrangers?"

"Us," Kiyo informed, pointing to himself, Roka, and Mayu.

"...You guys… are a Sentai?" Baku gawked.

"Yep,"

Baku just went slack-jawed in that moment, and then a flash came from the screen, revealing another Virtualizer.

"Whoa..."

_-Good luck out there Digi Sentai,-_ Serena spoke, and thus the communication with her ended.

"Uh... so how's this work?" Baku asked, looking at the Virtualizer.

"We'll show you later," Roka told him when Digitas detected the Vileter again.

-The Vileter's on the loose again. Hop to it, Virtualrangers!-

* * *

"**I love this, rolling over things!" **Foxwheeler laughed as he drove over some fruit.

"Hold it there!" Baku shouted, as he, Kiyo, Mayu and Roka rushed forward.

"Actually… I say that," Kiyo informed.

"Oh… sorry."

"**Oh, not you again! Wait… there's one more of you compared to last time," **Foxwheeler responded.

"Yep! Okay Baku, follow our lead!" Kiyo informed, taking out the usual DigiCoin, and Baku followed their motions, and they showed him how to put the coin in, and accessed the henshin.

"Virtualranger, Download!"

With that, the three Virtualrangers transformed like before, and Baku was now donned in a black suit, the grayish color to his suit being mainly black, but the highlights are seen with a shade of purple/violet instead of black, and his helmet has a black visor, and the designs of a dolphin.

"Wow!" Baku, now VirtualBlack gawked.

"A dolphin… didn't see that coming," VirtualRed admitted.

"_Wow!_ You look pretty cool Baku-kun," VirtualYellow added.

"Pretty cool look," VirtualBlue nodded.

"Thanks guys," VirtualBlack smiled back.

"Might of the Bull! VirtualRed!"

"Grace of the Eagle! VirtualBlue!"

"Bound of the Rabbit! VirtualYellow!"

"Swiftness of the Dolphin! VirtualBlack!"

"Protectors of the Virtual-World! Digi Sentai... Virtualranger!"

The original trio posed like they did before, but with VirtualBlack next to Blue, standing in a lunging pose with one arm bent close to his body while the other was extended out with a flat hand.

"**Oh great, just when I thought I had it easy, now there's four of you," **Foxwheeler groaned.

"Let's get this game started!" Red announced, putting in the DigiCoins to get his sword and then he rushed forward and tried to slash at the kaijin, but it simply wheeled away from him, causing him to falter for a minute, but he reagined his balance, and saw where the Vileter was about to go to, and he slashed it from behind.

"Uh… here we go…" Black said, summoning in his own weapon with which were a pair of tonfas, silver and black at the handles while the portion that damages opponents is made of purple light, and it overall had the theme of a dolphin, with the damage-causing portion looking similar to water sprays from a dolphin's blowhole.

"Nice looking weapon!" Red admitted.

"Thanks," Black nodded, twirling the tonfas for a bit.

"**Quit showing off you bakas" **Foxwheeler snapped, as he unleashed a flaming fire attack with help from his wheels as he sped towards the Virtualrangers.

"INCOMING!" Blue shouted, making all four jump out of the way.

Black cowered in fear, and then put the fire out accidentally. This caused Foxwheeler to sputter a bit before accidentally tripping in a puddle and knocking Red back into a nearby pool of water.

"Oh no, not again!" Yellow gasped, "Black! Help him out! He can't swim!"

"On it!" Black responded, quickly diving in to save Red.

He could see Red simply struggling to get back up to the surface, and he quickly grabbed him and swam back to the surface.

"You alright, Kiyo?" Black asked.

"I'm good…" Red responded as he was helped back onto dry land. "Now what do you say we beat that fox up?"

"How about you give it a go?"

"I'll try," Black shrugged, getting out and then spraying more water on the ground, causing the kaijin to slip around.

**"HEY~! STOP IT WILL YA?! I CAN'T! STAY! UP!" **Foxwheel shouted, slipping around.

"That's the idea!" VirtualBlack responded, before he slipped on his own water, but was able to do a few slashes to Foxwheeler in rapid succession. This allowed for VirtualYellow to toss her boomerang in a quick motion, while VirtualBlue had to carry VirtualRed over so he could deliver the finishing blow.

**"ONORE~!" **the Kaijin shouted as Red tossed VirtualBlue's daggers, and then charged them up with an energy slash, destroying Foxwheeler with ease.

* * *

"You wanna be tough, you better do what you, so beat it!" Kiyo sung, the four playing a video game Rock Star. All four were doing an amazing job on the song, "Beat It".

Kiyo was the vocalist, Roka was the bassist, Mayu played guitar, Baku was rocking out on the drums. The four finished with the "Perfect" ranking, and they all exchanged a high-five.

"This game's a lot of fun." Roka smiled.

"Yea, it's amazing!" Mayu added.

"I never thought we'd be this good at the game," Kiyo responded as well.

"Well, you're from America, that's why I suggested the song," Baku admitted, as Amy walked over and smiled at the four.

"Hi minna. Oh, hey Baku, you the fourth member of the Sentai?" Amy asked.

"Uh… yea… but how'd you know about the team?" Baku asked.

"Long story…" Kiyo responded.

"Good to know," Amy smiled, before handing Baku a rag to clean things with, "You gotta work here with the rest of them now."

"Why…?"

"It's part of our deal, she keeps our secret as long as we pull our weight around here," Mayu answered. "But it's a lot of fun to work here!"

Baku just shrugged and got to work cleaning some of the screens in the room.

* * *

**Digitas' Data Corner!**

"Yo viewers, it's been a while, hasn't it?" Digitas asked, slurping a shake.

"Where you get that anyway?" Amy asked.

"I just got it. Anyway, let's see what info we'll show off today," Digitas smiled, as he rummaged through some files, and found one labeled 'henshin items'. "Alrighty, looks like today, I'll tell you about DigiCoins!"

He took a moment, and pulled out some silver coins, and then rolled them out. "These are the currency used in the Virtual World." However, each coin is unique in that while the backside had the Virtualranger symbol, each one had a different symbol on the back. Being a bull, an eagle, a rabbit, a dolphin, but he covered up a few more. "The animals are associated with the Virtualrangers in term of their animal motif."

"I see…" Amy nodded.

"Some will be shown in the future, and while some may or may not be mechs, some will for sure be," Digitas informed.

"That'll make things really interesting," Amy nodded.

"But… like with the Conductor and Ticket in Tokkyuger… I'll show you something a bit… early," Digitas chuckled, taking out a DigiCoin, flicking it with his claws, and showing it depicted a unicorn, and then it landed by Amy, a faint pink shimmer bouncing off of the coin.

"Uh… Digitas, I have a question," VirtualBlack said, walking in. "You said that the VirtualSword is as strong as the Master Sword from Legend of Zelda, if not, stronger."

"Correct," Digitas responded.

"What about the Monado from Xenoblade Chronicles?"

"Well…"

"Aren't we getting off topic?" Amy asked.

"We are… shut the camera off…"

* * *

Pikatwig: Good question regardless Baku.

KKD: Huh… I never thought of that… in any case, that's another chapter finally done.

Pikatwig: Yep, and now, Baku's a member of the team, and now we just need to wait for the final member of the team. And there was a bit of foreshadowing in the Data Corner, much like with Ticket and Conductor holding out the AppliChanger and the Build Ressha to the camera the episode before Tokkyu6 appeared.

KKD: Okay. That explains a bit, but he's not gonna pull something like Ticket becoming Tokkyu6 by mistake, right?

Pikatwig: Anyway, my favorite part is when Amy made Baku get to work with the rest of the team.

KKD: Yea, that was funny, but I think my favorite part was when Baku had his first fight as VirtualBlack. Reminds me so much of a certain green kaizoku.

Pikatwig: Yea. And before you call us out on anything with the Black Senshi being black, in our defense, we didn't know what we had done until recently, like with MMPR, it was an honest, if horribly racist mistake.

KKD: Yea, we apologize for that, but again, that's not the first time the mistake was made; that was in both MMPR and in Overdrive… that's all I'll say in regards to that.

Pikatwig: Anyway… for those of you who keep up with KKD, you'll know that, alongside Virtualranger, on Sundays, I'll be posting Sonic Sentai, Tensou Sentai Goseiger and Mega Kamen Rider Den-O.

KKD: And for those of you who follow Pika for Gokai-Ponies, you may be wondering why his Sentai here, Virtualranger, number 39 there, has fewer chapters than Mataranger, number 40. We just assigned the numbers that way seeing Virtualranger is Pika's story and that Gokai-Ponies was gonna be posted to his profile anyway. Am I right, aibou?

Pikatwig: Yea, yea you are.

Silver: *pops up* Someone say Mataranger?

KKD: AGH! You did this AGAIN man! Don't pop up randomly.

Silver: Gomen, Sempai, but that's kinda my thing. Anyways, sorry to interrupt your outro, but I heard Mataranger and wanted to see what was up. So… this is the other Sentai that you guys are working on. Not bad. Now I'm somewhat conflicted on whether to use this for the Mataranger Vs. Movie or- *gets Flutter-censored* *sighs* Again?!

Pikatwig: How did that work… I don't have that here.

Momo: *walks in with a portable censor button* …SPOILERS!

Silver: Should've seen that coming. *rolls eyes*

Pikatwig: Okay… Momo, how'd you even get in here? I get you're based on Pinkie but still...

KKD: Don't question it now, aibou.

Pikatwig: Whatever… can you two please depart so me and KKD can end this off already?

Silver: What, you don't like my company? I was gonna let you guys finish anyways. Just wanted to pop in and say hi.

Pikatwig: Oh… sorry about that. Didn't mean to sound rude… but I feel like you're just intruding…

Silver: Sorry, man. I'll get going. Though, when we get to the Vs. Movie for either of these fics, Virtualranger and Mataranger, maybe we could do a Vs. Movie with these two instead of what we originally had in mind.

Pikatwig: Okay...

KKD: I'll ask later. Besides, we also have another Taisen to get to, Silver. So, ending this off, we'll see you all next time. Jaa ne!

Pikatwig: Just Live More.

Silver: Stand up the Vanguard!


End file.
